The attachment of elongated objects such as, for example, suction tubes, spoons etc., to the outside of packing containers has been known for a long time, but it has been a problem, especially where suction tubes are concerned, that the length of the suction tube must exceed substantially the height of the package. However, the space on the side of the package does not allow a suction tube longer than one that can be accommodated along the diagonal of the largest side of the package to be placed on the package. One solution to that problem involves the use of telescopically extendable suction tubes. That is to say, two tube sections that are inserted into one another when they are fixed to the package wall, but which can be telescopically extended in relation to one another during use so as to form an appreciably longer suction tube. Another solution involves the use of the flexible suction tubes which can be bent along a crimped portion and which are either bent to a Ushape or are folded in some other manner so that the bent suction tube can be accommodated on the side of the package.
For reasons of sanitation, the suction tubes attached to the packages are nearly always enclosed in a protective envelope of preferably plastic material. The suction tube is generally supplied in such a manner that the envelopes are connected to one another in a web containing a great number of suction tubes wrapped in their envelopes. The individual suction tubes are separated from this web together with their envelope by dividing the web through use of cuts in the sealing zones which are provided between the connected envelopes. Arrangements are known for attaching suction tubes wrapped in envelopes along the sides of packing containers. In one arrangement, a heat-activated bonding agent (so-called hot-melt) is applied to the package side prior to attaching the suction tube envelope along the areas where the suction tube envelope later is to be fixed.
It has been found, however, that the attachment of such wrapped suction tubes which are longer than the diagonal of the package side entails difficulties since the suction tube together with its envelope, aside from having to be fixed to the side of the packing container, must also be folded in a special configuration in order to fit on the side wall of the packing container. Directions concerning such an arrangement for the application of foldable suction tubes are provided by the present invention.